That's your horoscope for today
by Koi-Bara
Summary: Just a songfic humor thing that was stuck in my head forever that I finally wrote down. The gang get to sing a song. Bwahahaha and poor Ryou passes out.


**Happy Birthday To Seto!!!**

**First of all I would like to say Happy Birthday to ya Seto. For today is October the 25th Your Birthday. Yays Another year older! This is my first Fiction on this account. It was just a litle plot bunny that stuck into my head for the longest time so I decided to finally write it down.I tried to get the Yu-gi-oh characters to sing their Horoscopes but I couldn't find some of their birth months. There for I stuck Rebecca, Malik and Zork in there. It's in script form. Hope some people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Also the song is called That's your Horoscope for today and is owned by Weird Al Yankovich.**

**me/KoiBara: Alright People! Places!**

**::can hear noises in the background::**

**me: Ready and GO!**

**::music starts::**

**Serenity: Aquarius! ::points to Rebecca::**

**Rebecca: There travel in your future when your tounge freezes to a speeding bus. Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing wack-a-mole 17 hours of the day.**

**Serenity: Pieces! ::points to Duke::**

**Duke: Try to avoid any Virgo's or Leo's with the Ebola virus. You are the true lord of the dance no matter what those idiots at work say.**

**Serenity: Aries! ::points to Isis::**

**Isis: The look on your face will be priceless when you find that 40 pound watermelon in your colon.**

**::Serenity points to Tristan::**

**Tristan: Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, and give a hickey to Meryl Streep.**

**Serenity: Taurus! ::points to Malik::**

**Malik: You will never find true happiness, what you gonna do, cry about it. The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff and then go back to sleep.**

**::points to everyone::**

****

**All: Thats you horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay **

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**That's your horoscope for today!**

****

**Serenity: Gemini! ::points to Yugi::**

**Yugi: Your birthday party will be ruined ounce again by your explosive flatulance.**

**::Serenity points to Yami::**

**Yami: Your love life will run into trouble when your fiance' hurls a javelin through your chest.**

**Serenity: Cancer! ::points to Mokuba::**

**Mokuba: The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud. Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your drivers test.**

**Serenity: Leo! ::points to Tea::**

**Tea: Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to you bosses face, oh no, Eat a bucket of tuna flavored pudding and wash it down with a gallon of strawberry quick.**

**Serenity: Virgo! ::points to Ryou::**

**Ryou: All Virgo's are extremely friendly and intelligent**

**Bakura pops out: EXCEPT FOR YOU!**

**Ryou: ::nearly has a heart attack:: Expect a big surprise today**

**Bakura pops out again: When you wind up with you head impaled upon a stick!**

**Ryou: ACK!!!**

**Serenity: EEeep! **

**::Serenity points to all::**

****

**All: Thats you horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**That's your horoscope for today!**

****

**Me: Deep breathe everyone!  
**

**Everyone takes a deep breath**

**All: Now you may find it inconcieveable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you But let me give you my assurance that the forecast and predictions are all based on scientific documented evidence so you would have to be some sort of moron not to realize that every single one of them is true!**

**Ryou: oh my...::holds head and passes out::**

**all but Seto and Zork: RYOU!**

**Serenity: WHERE WAS I !?!**

**Ack! LIBRA! ::points to Pegasus::**

**::can see people in the background trying to get Ryou to come to::**

**Pegasus: A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented then you! Laughter is the best medicine remember that when your appendix bursts next week!**

**Serenity: Scorpio! ::points to Seto::  
**

**Seto: ::cricket cricket::**

**Serenity: I said SCORPIO! **

**Seto: huh? Oh! Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screamming from an open window! Work a little harder on your low self esteem You stupid freak!**

**Serenity: Saggitarius! ::points to Zork::**

**Zork: All of your friends are laughing behind your back..::deep voice:: Kill Them!..::normal voice:: Take down all the naked pictures of Earnest Borgiene you've got hanging up in you den.**

**Serenity: Capricorn! ::points to Joey::**

**Joey: zzzzzzz......**

**Serenity: BIG BROTHER!!**

**Joey: Ack! Oh crap! The star say your an exciting and wonderfull person but you know they're lying. If I were you I'd lock my doors and windows and never, never, never, never, never leave my house again!**

**::points to all::**

****

**All: Thats you horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay**

**That's your horoscope for today!**

****

**::all fall over::**

**Me: Great! Thats a wrap!**

**::everyone but Seto and Zork run over to Ryou::**

**Yugi: Is he gonna be okay? ::looks at Ryou than at me::**

**Me: Yeah he'll be fine. He just kinda went kaploot! ya know, ran out of breath.**

**Ryou: ::Wakes up:: ow...my head...**

**Tea: It'll be okay Ryou were going to take you home and you can get some sleep.  
**

**Yugi: Yeah**

**Ryou: Okay....::rubs head::**

**Seto: Come one Mokuba were finished here.**

**Mokuba: Right! Bye Everyone! ::waves::**

**Everyone: Bye Mokuba! ::waves::**

**Me: The End! ::closes curtains::**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**I know it's horrible...::pouts:: maybe someone will like...hopefully. Well plz review and tell me how I did. Thanks. **

**KoiBara**


End file.
